<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Straights Allowed by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686514">No Straights Allowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Liu Yang Yang, Female Na Jaemin, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Straight Character, Stripper Huang Ren Jun, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV: When your soulmate loses something, you get the lost item.</p><p>Love Talk was a strip club that Yukhei had never gone to, but since Kun invited him he might as well. He never really expected anything good to come out of going in there, but he did meet one of the most gorgeous strippers there.</p><p>A few hours later and he gets partnered with a cute artist during chemistry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Straights Allowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes:</p><p>First of all, this is my 1st NCT fic. EEK!</p><p>Second of all, yes, Jaemin and Yangyang are LESBIANS. Yes, they are women here.</p><p>Third of all, Jaemin uses the word "dy*e" but not in a mean way. Just pointing it out.</p><p>Fourth of all, to straight people, if you aren't comfortable being called a breeder in this fic, you're too sensitive.</p><p>Fifth of all, this fic uses mature language.</p><p>Sixth of all, this will have stripping as a side job.</p><p>Seventh of all, mentions of ecstasy because that's the reason why Renjun and Yukhei are chemistry partners.</p><p>Eight of all, criticism is welcomed. PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT OFFENDS YOU SO I COULD FURTHER MAKE SURE THAT MY FIC IS NOT TRIGGERING.</p><p>Ninth of all, THIS FIC IS SO DUMB BYE😭😭😭</p><p>Tenth of all, the first chapter is like the main fic, but i will add small drabbles to like build their relationship.</p><p>Lastly thank you for giving this fic a chance. I love you❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Wong Kunhang:<br/>
Dude, I just heard from Dejun that you broke up with Mimi. Is there something wrong?</p><p>Wong Yukhei:<br/>
She was getting too obsessed with me. I can't handle it.</p><p>Wong Kunhang:<br/>
That's just...<br/>
Dude</p><p>Wong Yukhei:<br/>
Harsh? I don't care. She was too clingy and always asking where I was. I feel so sad for whomever will be her soulmate</p><p>Wong Kunhang:<br/>
Oh, okay. Cool.<br/>
Do you wanna come over to the club?<br/>
I'm with Kun ge</p><p>Wong Yukhei:<br/>
Which club?</p><p>Wong Kunhang:<br/>
Love Talk?</p><p>Wong Yukhei:<br/>
What are you doing at a strip club?</p><p>Wong Kunhang:<br/>
Kun invited me and now I'm inviting you</p><p>Wong Yukhei:<br/>
I'll be there in 10</p><p>-</p><p>Yukhei sighed as he looked up at the sign of the bar. Love Talk was a famous strip club that was a bit too far from their district. It was particularly popular with businessmen and other rich pedophilic folk because of the amount of pretty, and young dancers that work there. </p><p>He had never really visited the bar. This was actually his first time, but Kun was like a bar connoisseur. He knew where the great bars were. Yukhei then entered it and looked around to see where his friends were. He spotted them at a booth that was near a stage. He walked up to them.</p><p>"Hey," he greeted as he sat beside Kunhang. He then looked at Kun who was busy drowning himself in alcohol, looking like a sad fuck. "What's going on with him?" he asked, curious as to why Kun was drinking like there was no tomorrrow.</p><p>"Shiting just broke up with him, and now he's drinking his sadness away," Kunhang told him before sighing and rubbing Kun's back. Yukhei looked at Kun and frowned. Kun was a nice guy. He was like the perfect husband material, and to see him looking like an adult in his 30s drinking his problems away because of the stress of work made the younger sad.</p><p>Kun and Shiting had great chemistry and they were mature. They had the perfect relationship. What happened?</p><p>"Fuck this soulmate bullshit," Kun cursed, and Yukhei soon knew why they broke up. Shiting found her soulmate.</p><p>Soulmates, a concept Yukhei never really bothered with. Having soulmates tied him down to seeing other people, and he kind of decided to have none of that. That was why he was dating around. No one really lasted more than a month though, and it was often because they never fit Yukhei's standards.</p><p>He was a simple man. He just wants someone who was not clingy, and is not obsessive, and if they were moving fast, knows how to give a good head. Looks were a primary thing, but he can't deny that he would immediately drop someone if they were clingy as fuck regardless of looks.</p><p>Suddenly, the crowd started clapping, and Yukhei's focus went onto the stage where someone was walking to. He cocked his head, trying to see who they were, and why the audience was clapping so much.</p><p>That was until he suddenly saw their face and he was shocked. Wow, they were beautiful, very fairy-like. Although, he has seen better-looking people, he admits that they, whoever they were, are pretty.</p><p>"Oh, are you mesmerized?" Kunhang asked. "Yeah, she is Xiannü. She's very popular," he told him. "Kun told me that she gives amazing dances."</p><p>"How does Kun know?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>"He always goes here to have a drink because the bartender makes some great cocktail, and oftentimes, he sees Xiannü dance," Kunhang said. "Ask for her number later," he suggested, making Yukhei watch as Xiannü readied herself.</p><p>"I guess..." Yukhei shrugged. He didn't really want to ask for her number. Yukhei doesn't go for every pretty woman he sees. If he does then he'd be on the streets all day because some people treat the streets like it was a fashion show.</p><p>The music then turned on and the woman started dancing. The audience clapped, and Yukhei admits, she dances prettily and amazingly. Now Yukhei really isn't a dancer, the only dance he could do confidently was Red Velvet's Red Flavor, but watching the woman, Xiannü, dance, he could tell that she was trained—professionally trained.</p><p>He was awestruck, mesmerized. She was so captivating. Every move she did made him feel entranced, bit by bit.</p><p>"I'm getting her number," Yukhei then announced.</p><p>"Okay, dude. Good luck," Kunhang said, patting his back before going back to comforting Kun.</p><p>-</p><p>Yukhei found Xiannü a few minutes later. She was looking at her phone.</p><p>"Hey," Yukhei greeted and the woman jumped, looking at him.</p><p>"Oh...hey...? Would you like to request a private room?" she asked and Yukhei shook his head. He has no money for a private room. His parents were rich and all but he rather spend his money on actual things that he will need instead of a dance.</p><p>"No, um...uh...I just thought you looked cool, and-"</p><p>"Get to the point," she rolled her eyes. Wow, Yukhei cocked his head. Who pissed on her cereal?</p><p>"I wanted to give you my number," Yukhei told. "I kind of want to get to know you a little bit more."</p><p>"You're giving me...your number?" she asked, looking at Yukhei, judging him. Yukhei nodded.</p><p>"Um...yeah..."</p><p>"Save the energy, sweetie."</p><p>"I understand," Yukhei nodded. "I'll just go," he bowed before leaving Xiannü alone.</p><p>-</p><p>Yukhei met up with Kunhang and Kun who was a bit tipsy from all the drinks he had drunk.</p><p>"Hey, so how's Xiannü?" Kunhang asked and the older man shrugged.</p><p>"I guess she has different priorities," Yukhei told him, sighing. "Let's just get Kun home. Is he drunk?"</p><p>"A bit tipsy," Kunhang said. "He has a high alchohol tolerance you know. Unlike us," he laughed and Yukhei smiled, patting Kunhang's back. "Let's go?'</p><p>"Sure, yeah."</p><p>-</p><p>"Yukhei approached me at the bar," Renjun said to Yangyang who was busy fixing her hair. The younger raised her eyebrows and looked at Renjun.</p><p>"You mean like, Wong Yukhei?" she asked and Renjun nodded, putting the bag filled with wigs and costumes down beside his bed. "Dude, what'd he say?"</p><p>"He wanted to give me his number," Renjun told and Yangyang freaked.</p><p>"What!?" she shrieked, standing up from her vanity and running towards Renjun. "My precious little gay boy," she cooed, pulling the older into the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm older than you," Renjun commented as he was made to sit on the toilet. Yangyang immediately went and took the cleanser and cotton ball from the medicine box beside the mirror and sat on Renjun's lap, facing him to clean his face. "I can clean my own face, Yangyang. Also, this is weird."</p><p>"Shut up, we're both gay as hell. Nothing's going to happen. And we've been doing these things for 2 years now," Yangyang said. "Now tell me everything."</p><p>"It was just a usual night at the club. I was dancing like usual. I'm getting money like usual. However, once I finished performing, Yukhei approached me saying that he wanted to give me his number."</p><p>"And?" Yangyang asked.</p><p>"I turned him down," Renjun finished and Yangyang stood up.</p><p>"Yes!" she screamed before pointing at Renjun. "That's my boy!" Then she sat down and continued on cleaning Renjun's face. The older scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Yangyang in confusion.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Yukhei kind of has a reputation of dating girls for about two weeks until a month before dropping them. Of course, I'm not going to believe he's a total dick because people like to twist stories, but I like to think that he has a bad reputation in my eyes," Yangyang told him. "So if I were you I'd be careful. Also, Renjun, you crossdress. Yukhei would freak if he found out you're a boy."</p><p>"I kind of knew that already. I'm not dumb," Renjun rolled his eyes. Yangyang smiled.</p><p>"Just reminding you, sweetie," she said.</p><p>"Okay, and where are you going with that outfit?" Renjun asked, gesturing at what the woman was wearing, and Yangyang looked at her outfit. She bit her lip and cheekily smiled.</p><p>"You know Jaemin, right?" she asked, embarrassed and Renjun nodded.</p><p>"That Korean girl who's like very talkative and energetic?" Renjun answered and Yangyang nodded. "She's pretty, you got yourself a pretty date."</p><p>"It's not a date per se," Yangyang said, biting her lip. "It's just a hangout," she chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Yangyang, I don't want to tell you this, but you're dressed to impress. Your hair is also in curls, and the only time you're wearing contacts is when you're trying to impress."</p><p>"Uh..." Yangyang pursed her lips. "Maybe I'm trying to impress?"</p><p>"Is Jaemin a lesbian?" Renjun asked.</p><p>"She implied that she's bi," Yangyang said, looking away. Renjun cocked his head. "With a male lean. Fuck! At least she likes women, right? At least I have a chance?"</p><p>"I hope so," Renjun chuckled. "Jaemin would be losing something amazing if she rejected you," he said. "So please get off my lap and get to your girl at like..." he looked at his watch. "6:00 in the morning!? Why the fuck are you meeting Jaemin at 6:00 A.M?"</p><p>"Jogging?" Yangyang smiled, trying to hide how obnoxious she was acting. Renjun sighed.</p><p>"Yangyang..."</p><p>"I know. I know," Yangyang said, standing up. "I'll change to more comfortable clothes." Renjun watched her before realizing something.</p><p>"Do you want to take pictures with that outfit?" Renjun asked while Yangyang was walking towards the door. The younger bit her lip before sighing in happiness.</p><p>"Thought you'll never ask. Fuck, I look like a goddess in this outfit. Let's go outside," Yangyang said, opening the bathroom door.</p><p>Renjun laughed and stood up as well, leaving the bathroom, taking his camera from his bedside table and following Yangyang outside.</p><p>-</p><p>Yukhei was never late to class. It was because he liked being punctual and to get things done fast. If he was given an assignment with a month before the due date, he will be finished within the first week.</p><p>Another student like him though was Huang Renjun. Yukhei knows him a little bit. He was the one who wanted to be a virologist. A very high GPA and can be found hanging out with the university's 7th goddess, Liu Yangyang, possibly dating her. He was very cute, and was a great artist. He makes great notes too. Yukhei oftentimes secretly pictures the younger's notes because they were that organized.</p><p>And because of the notes, he always sits behind Renjun.</p><p>"Hey," Yukhei greeted as he sat behind Renjun. The younger looked up and greeted back before going back to drawing on his sketchpad. It was a routine almost. At 12:30 during Wednesday, Yukhei would enter his Chemistry class. Then he would greet Renjun who was either drawing or fixing his notes before sitting behind the younger, waiting for their professor to arrive.</p><p>After a few minutes, their professor would arrive and they would start the class. It was always the same: lecture, listening and taking notes with the occasional assignments. However, it seemed like their professor had something new in mind.</p><p>"So class, please pick a partner for your new project," they said and suddenly, Yukhei felt all eyes on him. It's not because he was smart though. He was a bit popular in their univeristy, and there were many girls that want to have him as their partner. So he quickly tapped Renjun's shoulder out of impulse. Renjun looked at him.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>"Can you be my partner?" Yukhei requested and Renjun thought for a while before agreeing. Wow, that was easy.</p><p>"I want you to research on a drug, an illegal drug, and explain scientifically, it's effects on the human body. Get creative everyone," she said before dismissing the class. Immediately, everyone went to their partners or soon-to-(not)-be their partners.</p><p>Yukhei, meanwhile, watched Renjun pack his things before tapping his shoulder again.</p><p>"Hey," Yukhei said, making Renjun look at him. "Here's my contact number. When are you free?"</p><p>"We can discuss at 4:00 this afternoon. I still have a class with Mr. Wen about immunology," Renjun told. "And then a class with Ms. Wang about genetics."</p><p>"I have a class with Mr. Wen and Ms. Wang also," Yukhei smiled. "I guess we have the same schedule on Wednesday?"</p><p>"I guess," Renjun said. "Here's my phone," he said, giving him his iPhone. "Just add your number and I'll text you."</p><p>"Cool," Yukhei took the phone and saved his number on Renjun's phone. "Let's walk to class together?" He did not know what pushed him to suggesting the idea, but it did not seem too bad. He wanted to get to know Renjun more.</p><p>"Okay," Renjun sighed. Yukhei smiled at that.</p><p>-</p><p>"So, what drug?" Yukhei asked as they entered Renjun's apartment.</p><p>"I'm thinking of ecstasy," Renjun shrugged. "Do you have your laptop with you?" he asked and Yukhei nodded, following Renjun to the couch.</p><p>Choosing Renjun's apartment was a last resort for the both of them. The library was too crowded, and the only other place that had internet connection was Renjun's apartment. He had free wifi. The apartment had free wifi.</p><p>"Why ecstasy?" Yukhei asked, turning on his laptop. They could have chosen something easier like cocaine or marijuana, but Renjun chose ecstasy instead.</p><p>"It's similar to what people often describe as love. It makes you happy, sociable, confident, relaxed, comfortable, and entactogenic, but after it's gone, it's just pure shit," Renjun laughed. Yukhei raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, what is love for you?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>"EXO's predebut song, and Twice's 8th Korean comeback," Renjun chuckled.</p><p>"You're not going to tell me?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>"I don't think we have the same definition of love, Yukhei," Renjun said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Yukhei asked and Renjun shrugged.</p><p>"Forget it," the younger said, waving his hand. "Let's just start researching "</p><p>"Okay," Yukhei nodded eyeing Renjun. He clearly knew what the younger meant. Sighing in his head, he opened his browser and they started researching.</p><p>-</p><p>"Why did Yukhei just leave our apartment?" Yangyang asked, entering her apartment with her purse in hand. "Oh my God, did you guys have sex?" she asked, gasping. Renjun scoffed and shook his head.</p><p>"Last time I heard, he was straight. Besides we're just partners for a project," the older explained. "How was Jaemin?"</p><p>Yangyang squealed before closing their bedroom door. "Sweetie, prepare yourself for the longest story you will ever hear," she said, sitting beside Renjun. "How do I even start!? Ah!"</p><p>Renjun nodded.</p><p>"Jaemin is pretty..."</p><p>"I kind of already knew that, but sure..."</p><p>"Shush!"</p><p>-</p><p>"Yangyang!" Jaemin smiled as she waved at the approaching woman. "You came! I was about to leave you," she chuckled. Yangyang smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jaemin looked good. She looked amazing. Yangyang had a weakness for beautiful girls, and Jaemin happened to be a goddess. She can't think straight. Not that she was ever straight to begin with, but you know what I mean.</p><p>"I woke up late," she lied. "But I'm here now. Let's go?"</p><p>"Let's," Jaemin said, starting to jog.</p><p>"Wait for me!" Yangyang whined, jogging as well and catching up to Jaemin.</p><p>-</p><p>"I'm tired," Jaemin chuckled, pushing back her hair. Yangyang stopped beside her, breathing deeply. Frankly, the Chinese woman was dehydrated and she wanted to just DIE. They have been jogging for 30 minutes already. She was too tired. It's rare for her to exercise. She doesn't gain weight that easily and she's taking advantage of that.</p><p>"I...am...fuck..." Yangyang collapsed on the ground.</p><p>-</p><p>"Yangyang, are you okay?" Jaemin asked when Yangyang opened her eyes. "Do you need water? If your body can't handle jogging for that long, you should have told me. I was worried."</p><p>"Where am I?" Yangyang asked.</p><p>"In my apartment. I carried you," Jaemin asked. "It's 8:45. Your next class is at 10 from what I remember. Can you sit up?"</p><p>Yangyang groaned before trying to sit up. She can't. She fell back on the bed.</p><p>"Um, okay, do you consent to me taking off your top? We just need to wipe the sweat," Jaemin panicked. Yangyang looked at her with shock.</p><p>"What?" she shrieked.</p><p>"Do you consent to me taking off your top so I could wipe off your sweat?" Jaemin asked, and Yangyang gaped, trying to speak words, but she can't. "Do you?"</p><p>"Yes!" Okay, so maybe Yangyang sounded too excited. "I mean, yes, yes, you can."</p><p>"Okay, we just really need to clean you up. I'm also going to wipe you off with a towel to clean you, okay? Do you consent to that?"</p><p>"Uh...yes," Yangyang nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>"It was a bonding experience," Yangyang said. Renjun cocked his head and squinted his eyes at her.</p><p>"That sounds like you are taking advantage of her kindness," Renjun pointed out.</p><p>"You haven't heard of the rest yet. Wait!"</p><p>-</p><p>"Um...I don't want to sound weird, but this feels good," Yangyang said as she tried to sit up. She still can't. Sometimes, she hated being so weak to physical activity.</p><p>"You like it when I take care of you?" Jaemin smiled and asked, wiping Yangyang's face. The younger scrunched her nose, but Jaemin was very gentle with her.</p><p>"Yes. Um...I hope you're not forced into doing this," Yangyang bit her lip.</p><p>"Do you want to sit up?" Jaemin asked and the Chinese nodded, letting the older help her sit up. "And to answer your question, no. I like taking care of other people. If they feel good, then I feel happy."</p><p>Yangyang nodded.</p><p>"I hope I'm not overstepping boundaries," Jaemin then said, making Yangyang confused. "Since you have a boyfriend after all."</p><p>Yangyang made a face. A BOYFRIEND!? WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!? SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND? A MAN? A WALKING TESTOSTERONE PILL?! WHEN!? WHO THE FUCK—</p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend?" Yangyang said, surprising Jaemin.</p><p>"But I thought— Aren't you with Huang Renjun, Biology Major, Junior, 00', Aspiring Virologist?"</p><p>"No?" Yangyang looked at her incredulously.</p><p>"But I heard from Nide, Mimi, Zongshi and Jing that Renjun is your boyfriend. You guys even live together, and he apparently is your photographer?" Jaemin told and Yangyang gagged.</p><p>"Jaemin, I don't know how to tell you this, but Renjun and I, we're..."</p><p>Jaemin raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Gay as fuck. Like draw a circle, that's how gay we are."</p><p>Jaemin gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God, you're a dyke?"</p><p>Yangyang covered her chest in offense. "That's offensive unless you're a lesbian you know."</p><p>"BITCH, WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRAIGHT!? IM GAY AS FUCK!" Jaemin exclaimed and Yangyang gasped in happiness.</p><p>"REALLY? WHAT!?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"</p><p>"YES!" Jaemin nodded her head excitedly. Yangyang covered her mouth in surprise.</p><p>"I thought you were bi with a lean towards men though," Yangyang said and Jaemin shook her head. "Since you fangirl over The Boyz's Juyeon."</p><p>"No, I just think he's hot. You know how some straight girls think some girls are hot? Yeah, that," Jaemin said. "But do you know Red Velvet's Joy?" Jaemin fanned herself. "Yes!"</p><p>"I love you," Yangyang said and Jaemin smiled. "I have never ever found a fellow lesbian in this godforsaken country, and now I have."</p><p>"I love you too, baby." Maybe, yangyang liked that nickname a little too much.</p><p>-</p><p>"Renjun, I'm so happy," Yangyang cried. "Like Jaemin could actually fall for me. She could actually be in love with me. I'm crying," she said, hugging the older.</p><p>"Do people actually think we're dating?" Renjun scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but no thanks, Yangyang."</p><p>"As if I would want want date you," Yangyang rolled her eyes. "This pussy right here. This beautiful pussy right here is for women only. No men," she said, slapping her crotch area.</p><p>"Cool," Renjun nodded. "When's your next date with her?"</p><p>"Next week," Yangyang answered. "And this time, we're going to the carnival."</p><p>"I see that as a win for the gays," Renjun did a little dance.</p><p>"A win for the gays indeed!"</p><p>-</p><p>It has been a week since Yukhei approached Xiannü. Kun had invited him over for a drink, well Kunhang was invited as well. They were at Love Talk again.</p><p>Right now, they were at the same booth as last time. Kun was crying again.</p><p>"Guys," Kun said, taking out an ID. Yukhei and Kunhang both looked at the person on the ID.</p><p>"Who is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?" Kunhang asked, looking at Kun and the older cried some more. "Sounds Thai."</p><p>"He's a big-time choreographer, and dance instructor," Kun cried. "And he's my soulmate," he said, downing his 3rd shot. "First of all, from his Instagram, he's currently in South Korea, and I can't contact him because his number isn't here." He pointed at the ID.</p><p>"Well, you can always email him," Yukhei suggested.</p><p>"I doubt that would work, and I'm not gay. I like women."</p><p>"Just contact him. He needs his ID," Yukhei said. "His ID is a necessity. You can talk about what your relationship will be later."</p><p>"B-But..."</p><p>"Kun ge, his ID first before your relationship. He's in a foreign country without his ID, that's kind of difficult. Being gay is the least of your concerns right now."</p><p>Kun sighed. "Okay..."</p><p>"Xiannü's performing again," Kunhang said, pointing at the stage. Yukhei looked from Kun and to the woman going up the stage. Xiannü was really beautiful, he admits. However, seeing as though she rejected him the first time, he might as well just admire her talent.</p><p>"Will you ask for her number again?" Kunhang asked and Yukhei scrunched his nose before shaking his head. Yukhei knew what a "no" was, and she gave him a clear yet subtle "no" a week ago.</p><p>So as he watched her perform, he concluded that he will just have to be an admirer from afar.</p><p>-</p><p>It was about 4:50 when Yukhei left the club. Kun had gone earlier, but Kunhang wanted to stay and look at the pretty women dancing on the stage. He was in no way drunk. He only had about a glass or two as he was lightweight. Kunhang had waved goodbye at him when they got out, and proceeded to take a taxi. Meanwhile, Yukhei decided to use the train.</p><p>As he was walking down the subway, he saw a familiar face sitting by the benches, waiting for the train to arrive.</p><p>"Renjun?" he called out, making the younger man look up from his phone. "What are you doing here at like 5:00 in the morning?"</p><p>"Same question," he replied as Yukhei sat beside him. The older laughed and pointed at the stairs that lead to the outside.</p><p>"Kun invited me to Love Talk," Yukhei answered.</p><p>"The strip club?" Renjun asked.</p><p>"What other Love Talks are out there?" Yukhei asked and Renjun shrugged. "See?"</p><p>"You go there?" Renjun asked and Yukhei thought for a second before opening his mouth.</p><p>"No, it was actually my second time going there. I don't usually come to bars or clubs because I'm lightweight, but Kun invited me to go there because apparently, his soulmate lost his ID card."</p><p>"Really?" Renjun asked.</p><p>"Yeah, his soulmate is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?" Yukhei said, sounding uncertain at the name. "Sounds Thai. I'm half Thai actually, but anyway, that guy is apparently a big-time choreographer? Kun said that he had choreographed many dances."</p><p>Renjun nodded.</p><p>"Well, the thing is that Kun isn't gay like he is as straight as a pole," Yukhei told. "And now he's freaking out because he had never ever heard of the soulmate thingy messing up."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you said this Kun guy's soulmate is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?" Renjun asked and Yukhei nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, Qian Kun, his IG is kun11xd? I think you know him," Yukhei said and Renjun pulled out his phone.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I got a message, can you hold on for a sec?" Renjun asked and Yukhei nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>Huang Renjun<br/>
gege, i found ten ge's soulmate<br/>
ig kun11xd<br/>
tell him to message him</p><p>Dong Sicheng<br/>
tnx bby</p><p>-</p><p>"Okay, sorry you were saying?" Renjun asked and Yukhei proceeded to speak again.</p><p>"So yeah, after that, Xiannü started performing," Yukhei said then he apologized. "I'm sorry, you probably don't know her, but she's a dancer at Love Talk."</p><p>"You mean like a stripper?" Renjun asked.</p><p>"I guess you could call it that," Lucas shrugged. "But anyways, I have to invite you to Love Talk sometime. She's an amazing dancer," he said.</p><p>"What?" Renjun asked.</p><p>"Yeah, like the other dancers were kinda meh for me, Kunhang loved them though, but Xiannü? You could tell that she was professionally trained in pole dancing. She wasn't just like doing shit on a pole, she was expressing art."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Renjun asked. "That's quite nice of you to say."</p><p>"I actually wanted to learn pole dancing when I was a child until I learned that I have two left feet...or two right feet. I'm not gonna discriminate," he said and Renjun chuckled.</p><p>"I asked for her number a week ago actually," Yukhei said and Renjun cocked his head.</p><p>"Oh yeah, how'd that go?" he asked.</p><p>"She turned me down," Yukhei pouted. "So I'll just like admire from afar I guess."</p><p>"Aren't you gonna like pursue her?"</p><p>"A no means no, Renjun," Yukhei said before seeing the train arrive. "Well, my train's here. Is it yours as well?"</p><p>"Yes," Renjun smiled, standing up.</p><p>"Cool, now about you," Yukhei said and Renjun raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tell me about you," Yukhei said and Renjun stuttered. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"O-Oh...um...there's a cafe here that I go to to relax or do my assignments when I'm feeling cramped in my apartment," Renjun said. Well, that was half a lie. He does come there often, but only during afternoon, not during midnight where he will be at Love Talk stripping.</p><p>"Oh really? Do you suggest we go there instead of your apartment?" Yukhei asked and Renjun chuckled before entering the train. Yukhei entered as well.</p><p>"Okay, sure. The wifi there is also very good," Renjun said.</p><p>"That's nice, I actually want to finish the project this week," Yukhei said. Renjun nodded. "We rarely had time this week to do it, and I'd prefer to be done with it sooner rather than later. Less stress, you know?"</p><p>"Let's meet later at 4:00 then let's go there," Renjun said and Yukhei nodded.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>-</p><p>"How would you feel when Yukhei compliments you?" Renjun asked as soon as he entered his apartment. Yangyang looked at him through her mirror and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know," she said. "We never really interacted. What's up?"</p><p>"So Yukhei saw me on the subway, the one near Love Talk," Renjun said as he put down his bag filled with his costume and wig on the floor. Yangyang raised her eyebrows as she put on her earrings. "And we talked a bit."</p><p>"Uh huh," Yangyang said.</p><p>"Yukhei said that Xiannü's dancing was very professional and he admired her talent," Renjun said. "Fuck, I'm crying. I want to give Yukhei my number now."</p><p>"Doesn't he have your number? You guys are partners, remember?" Yangyang said and Renjun nodded.</p><p>"God, why is Yukhei straight?" Renjun whined as he plopped on his bed. "I want to date him now. He knows boundaries and he's kind and respectful. Why do the rumors say that he's a dick. The only dick he is is the dick he has."</p><p>"I don't trust him," Yangyang said as she fixed her hair. "But it's mostly influenced by the rumors so I don't really know. You're the one getting to know him."</p><p>"That's the thing," Renjun whined. "He has a history of dating other girls and then breaking up with them. I want to date him, but he might just break my heart, plus I think he likes pussy."</p><p>"Be careful," Yangyang told.</p><p>"I know," Renjun sighed as he looked at Yangyang standing up and taking her purse. "By the way, your next class is at 8:00, why are you up at 6:00?" Renjun asked.</p><p>"I'm going to Jaemin's apartment first," Yangyang said. "Um... I'll tell you all about it later."</p><p>Renjun nodded. "Okay. I'll sleep first. Be careful outside."</p><p>"You too," Yangyang nodded. "Sleep well."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>-</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
hello, is this qian kun?</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
Yes</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
you have my ID right?</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
Yes, I could take a pic if you want<br/>
*sends pic*</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
im gonna send a friend of mine to go there<br/>
i kinda need my ID actually</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
I kinda figured</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
so<br/>
when are you free?</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
What?</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
i mean like so my friend</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
Tomorrow, during 4:00</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
thanks</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
You're welcome</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
im so sorry</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
It's fine<br/>
I guess I'll see your friend?</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
uh...yeah<br/>
so when do you wanna meet up?</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
Um<br/>
I kinda want to tell you that I'm not</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
not what?</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
Gay</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
oh im not as well<br/>
dont worry</p><p>kun11xd:<br/>
So like<br/>
Do you wanna stay in contact?</p><p>tenlee_1001:<br/>
sure<br/>
ill send my chinese number here<br/>
*number*</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>kun11xd:<br/>
I'll send mine as well<br/>
*number*<br/>
<em>seen👁️</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Renjun and Yukhei were at the cafe now. They were finishing their project.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is actually very easy," Yukhei said as he encoded on his computer. Renjun nodded. "Do you wanna hangout after this? Or like stay at the cafe and chill?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Renjun nodded. "Can we stay here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure," Yukhei nodded as he finished encoding all the needed information on their PowerPoint. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're quite different from what I expected," Renjun said as he slumped on the table in front of them. Yukhei raised his eyebrow at the younger as he saved the PowerPoint.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Like I thought you were some lazy fuckboy," Renjun said as Yukhei closed his laptop. "Honestly, when you asked to be partners, I thought I would be doing all the work myself."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Quite a surprise, huh?" Yukhei chuckled. "I get that. I have quite a reputation."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you have a girlfriend?" Renjun asked. "Like right now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yukhei shook his head. "I don't think I want to date someone right now." Renjun nodded and it was silent for a while.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I ask?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why do you break up with women a few weeks into dating them?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yukhei looked at him then shrugged.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Some people are just very possessive," Yukhei answered, sighing and drinking his milk tea. "When I get into a relationship with someone, they act all nice and sweet then a few days in and they're already jealous of me talking with a few other people."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yukhei rolled his eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"They act as if I will go for every pretty girl I see."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's kind of hard not to do when you have a reputation."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then they should've gotten to know me first."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Renjun cocked his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I date to marry, Renjun. Why do people have a hard time internalizing that?" Yukhei asked, scrunching his nose. "Enough about me, what about you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't really have a dating life," Renjun smiled lightly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I thought you were dating Yangyang?" Yukhei asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're not dating," Renjun groaned and closed his eyes in exasperation. "We're just friends."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh," Yukhei nodded, drinking his milk tea. "I just thought...since you guys always hangout and live together. And you were feeding her a few days ago."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Renjun sighed and covered his face. "Yangyang masturbated too much and slipped on her own cum. She fell to the floor so not only is her right arm tired from masturbating, her left arm was bruised and moving it hurt her for like 2 days."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Woah, Renjun, TMI."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm just tired of people thinking we are dating like we're both gay as fuck," Renjun said before realizing what he said. Yukhei froze on his spot and the younger immediately took that as a sign to leave the place. "Uh...fuck, I'm sorry. I'll go now." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Renjun immediately packed up his things and left.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A few seconds in and Yukhei unfroze. He wanted to go catch Renjun but the younger was already out of sight. The older sighed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He'll talk to Renjun tomorrow. He doesn't want him to misunderstand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p><br/>
"Renjun," Yukhei called out when they were done with Immunology. The younger just shook his head and walked faster. The older sighed and followed the younger until they reached the subway. It was already 6:00 in the evening. "Renjun."</p><p>"What?" the younger asked as he turned around to face Yukhei.</p><p>"We still haven't decided who will discuss which," Yukhei told. "Like, I know that we're finished with everything, but we still haven't distributed the parts."</p><p>Renjun sighed and Yukhei doesn't know if it was out of relief or annoyance, maybe both.</p><p>"We can go to my apartment," Renjun said. Yukhei smiled at Renjun and nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>"SHIT!"</p><p>Renjun and Yukhei both widened their eyes as they saw both Jaemin and Yangyang on top of each other at the couch. Both pairs were surprised, but the ones at the door were more surprised.</p><p>"You guys are together?" Renjun asked, looking at both Yangyang and Jaemin. "When?"</p><p>"Wait, Yangyang's dating Jaemin?" Yukhei asked Renjun before seeing Jaemin. "Hi, Jaemin." He waved his hand.</p><p>Jaemin awkwardly waved back.</p><p>"Look, Yukhei, let's just go," Renjun sighed, pulling Yukhei into the room where he had gone when he had first came to Renjun's apartment.</p><p>The apartment itself had two bedrooms and a living room/kitchen area as well as two bathrooms. However, both Renjun and Yangyang decided to just share a bedroom and make the other one into a workroom where they do all their work.</p><p>"I didn't know Yangyang was dating Jaemin," Yukhei said as soon as they entered the workroom.</p><p>"To be fair, I didn't know either," Renjun sighed. "They must have recently gotten together."</p><p>Yukhei hummed and took a chair before taking out his laptop and turning it on. Renjun took a deep breath before sitting beside the older.</p><p>"You paint?" Yukhei asked, looking around the room and seeing a blank canvas leaning on the wall as well as a few paint cans.</p><p>Renjun followed his gaze and nodded. "Yeah, I paint sometimes. I mostly just sketch or do digital art, but I paint too."</p><p>"My soulmate's an artist too," Yukhei stated, making Renjun look at him.</p><p>"You met her already?" Renjun asked.</p><p>Yukhei shook his head. "No, not yet. I don't really plan to find her or anything. If she comes, she comes," he said. "But every month, I receive a paintbrush or a pencil that she lost. I can just give them to you if you want. I have a lot," Yukhei said and Renjun chuckled.</p><p>"Okay, sure," he said as he stared at the computer. "Your laptop's done starting."</p><p>Yukhei nodded, his eyes lingering over Renjun.</p><p>"Yukhei," Renjun said and the older immediately snapped out of it. He then quickly focused his attention on his laptop.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>-</p><p>"I have a question," Yukhei asked while they were eating at a restaurant. Yukhei had invited him for lunch before their class in Population Biology.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why do think there are same-sex soulmates? Or gay people in general?" Yukhei asked. Renjun thought for a while before shrugging and eating his McDonald's.</p><p>"You know how a human's basic instinct is to reproduce and being gay challenges that?" Renjun asked and Yukhei nodded. "Well in the basic sense, I think that being gay is mother nature telling us that while you straights are there making babies and shit, the gays here will be doing what they can to help the population. Us humans, our instinct is to survive and if all of us are busy fucking the living daylights out of each other just to make a screaming and crying piece of shit then we're doomed. Since gays have no burden to reproduce, like two guys as well as two girls can't make a baby, we busy ourselves into doing other things like catching food, making shelter, taking care of the little shits you decided not to take care of because in the end, it's the race we're preserving, not the bloodline," then Renjun realized something. "This is for population biology, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yep," Yukhei chuckled.</p><p>Renjun scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes. "I hate you."</p><p>"You love me," Yukhei said.</p><p>"I don't," Renjun replied. "Let's just eat."</p><p>Yukhei chuckled again. "Okay."</p><p>-</p><p>"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Renjun panicked as he looked around the room. Yangyang looked up from the book she was reading.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked.</p><p>"I lost my wig!" Renjun said. "And now, I can't find it."</p><p>"If you lost it then it must be in your soulmate's hands now," Yangyang said. "Too bad. Why don't we just buy a new wig?"</p><p>Renjun pouted. "Pink wigs are very hard to find."</p><p>"I know a place don't worry," Yangyang said, closing her book and standing up.</p><p>-</p><p>"Guys," Yukhei said while video calling Kunhang and Kun. "Guys, I'm freaking out."</p><p>"Dude, what's up?" Kunhang asked as he looked at Yukhei.</p><p>"Look," Yukhei said as he raised up a wig.</p><p>"That looks familiar," Kun said and Yukhei groaned.</p><p>"It's Xiannü's wig!" Yukhei said, surprising both Kun and Kunhang.</p><p>"She wears a wig?" Kunhang asked.</p><p>"How are you sure that that's hers?" Kun asked and Kunhang nodded.</p><p>"Right, how are you sure it's hers?" he asked. Yukhei sighed and showed a tag.</p><p>"It says here that it's Xiannü's. It's written here," Yukhei says.</p><p>"You can't find her there tonight though," Kun said. "She only comes during Tuesdays."</p><p>"Kun, it's Tuesday today," Kunhang told him.</p><p>"Oh," Kun said.</p><p>"Look, I'm just going to give this back to her," Yukhei said. "We'll see what happens from there."</p><p>"Wait, what'd be your ship name?" Kunhang asked. "Yuknü?"</p><p>"Yukhei has a Mandarin name, Kunhang," Kun tells him.</p><p>"Ooh, Xunü!" Kunhang smiled.</p><p>"Guys, shut up," Yukhei scrunched his nose.</p><p>"No!" Kunhang replied, acting like a little child.</p><p>-</p><p>Yukhei was scared. Of course, he was scared. What would you feel when you realize that your soulmate is a very admirable stripper who also looks like she would step on you the moment you try to cross her despite her petite build?</p><p>He watched as Xiannü finished her performance. It was a bit obvious that she has a new wig on, but unless you knew that she wore a wig, it would be hard to guess that she has a new one. He watched as she went down the stage before standing up and following her.</p><p>"Xiannü!" Yukhei called out, but she pretended not to hear him. "Xiannü," he called out again, but she just shook her head and kept on walking away. "Xiannü, I know you can hear me."</p><p>"What do you want?" she then asked, turning around with a glare and walking back to Yukhei. "Okay, we're soulmates. Now what do you want?"</p><p>"I just want to give back your wig," Yukhei said, smiling and giving Xiannü the wig she lost. "Look, I get that we're soulmates, but we don't have to become something you know."</p><p>Xiannü sighed and took her wig. "Thanks..." Yukhei nodded and turned away to leave. Xiannü reached out her hand, but then she decided against it. It was better if he didn't know.</p><p>-</p><p>"I wanna d word!" Renjun said as he barged into his room, startling Yangyang and Jaemin who were busy cuddling.</p><p>"Oh no, my precious little gay boy," Yangyang said as both she and Jaemin went towards the boy. Yangyang immediately pulled Renjun into the bathroom and sat him down the toilet after putting the toilet lid down. "Your make up's all messy," she pouted, taking the cleanser from the medicine cabinet and sitting on Renjun's lap to clean the older's face with a cotton ball. "You've been crying, haven't you?"</p><p>"Do you normally sit on his lap?" Jaemin asked, leaning on the door.</p><p>"His lap's warm," Yangyang replied.</p><p>"But what about my lap? Isn't my lap warm as well?" Jaemin whined.</p><p>"Jaemin, are you jealous?" Yangyang asked playfully.</p><p>Jaemin did this "🥺👉👈" and nodded. "A little bit," she replied. Yangyang cooed.</p><p>"Guys!" Renjun whined and Yangyang immediately focused her attention on Renjun, starting to clean his face.</p><p>"Okay, dude, what happened?" Yangyang asked.</p><p>"Yukhei's my soulmate," Renjun said and both Yangyang and Jaemin gasped.</p><p>"What!?" Yangyang reacted. "Dude, how did he— Oh my God, you got your wig back?"</p><p>Renjun nodded. "And I wanna d word because he's straight and I'm gay, and he likes boobs and pussies," he said pointing at Yangyang's chest and crotch area. "AND NOT DICK! Like I know that I'm asexual, but can he at least like dick so I can conclude that he's gay?" </p><p>"Dude, no need to point it out," Yangyang said, pushing Renjun's hand away.</p><p>"MY SOULMATE'S A FUCKING BREEDER!" and with that, Renjun started crying harder.</p><p>Yangyang sighed. "Just let it all out, dude," she said hugging Renjun tightly, having finished getting rid of Renjun's makeup.</p><p>Jaemin hugged Renjun as well.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, Renjun," the man looked up and saw Yukhei smiling at him. Renjun can't even force himself to smile back and Yukhei sensed that. That smile faltered and the older's face contorted into one of concern. "Renjun, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Renjun replied. Yukhei sighed and sat down beside the younger.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, but the younger just shook his head. Why would he? His source of problem is the man beside him. "Okay, do you want a hug?" Renjun looked at him before sighing and nodding. Yukhei hugged him tight for a few seconds before letting go.</p><p>He wished it was longer, but that's just wishful thinking.</p><p>-</p><p>"What happened?" Yangyang asked, as Renjun dropped his bag on the floor.</p><p>"I quitted stripping," Renjun said, sighing and crouching down.</p><p>"But the money?" Yangyang asked and Renjun shrugged.</p><p>"I got a job at 7/11," Renjun said. "And I finally accepted Sicheng ge's offer of giving extra money if I need it."</p><p>"So you're stable?" Yangyang asked.</p><p>"Def."</p><p>"You can pay for rent?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I won't have to kick you out?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank God," Yangyang sighed in relief.</p><p>-</p><p>"Renjun?" Yukhei asked as soon as he saw Renjun manning the counter. The younger looked up and smiled when he saw the older. "When did you start working here?"</p><p>"A few days ago," Renjun said, taking the water bottle from the counter and running it through the scanner. "Your money," he said and Yukhei gave him his payment.</p><p>"When do you leave?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>"I'm extremely busy—"</p><p>"I can wait," Yukhei said and Renjun sighed.</p><p>"11:00," Renjun sighed and Yukhei chuckled.</p><p>"2 minutes from now," Yukhei said, looking at his watch. "I'll wait for you," he winked as he went to one of the tables.</p><p>-</p><p>"Renjun, did you know?" Yukhei asked and Renjun looked at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"So you know Xiannü, right?" Yukhei asked and the younger nodded. "Well, turns out she's my soulmate."</p><p>"Really?" Renjun asked. "Well, that's good?" he said, but Yukhei scrunched his nose.</p><p>"I don't think we would ever meet again. She quitted her job at Love Talk. I just heard that from Kun," Yukhei sighed, kicking a pebble. "And it's not like I would pursue her or anything. She clearly doesn't want to do anything with me."</p><p>"But why though?" Renjun asked. "You're handsome, sweet, nice, and if I'm a girl, I would date you."</p><p>"Thanks, Renjun," Yukhei chuckled. "But we're not in a drama. If a woman shows no interest in you, she's not asking you to pursue her, she's asking you to leave her alone."</p><p>"Oh," Renjun said.</p><p>"And if you were a girl, I would date you too...if you consent of course," Yukhei smiled. Renjun chuckled and looked away, feeling uncomfortable. Renjun took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, smiling through the pain. Fuck, Yukhei why are you bring up this topic?</p><p>"Yukhei," Renjun said, turning to face the taller man. Yukhei looked at him in return.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What for you is love?" he asked.</p><p>Yukhei smiled and pushed Renjun lightly. "You want my answer now?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, for me, love is a promise," Yukhei answered. Renjun cocked his head. </p><p>"How?"</p><p>"You know how in the first 3 years of a relationship, you feel all these hormones?" he asked and Renjun nodded. "Of course, you know, you're a biology major. People often confuse that as love while I think that that's just attraction."</p><p>"You're right. It is just attraction."</p><p>"And within three years, the attraction will be gone. You won't feel these hormones anymore. You think you've fallen out of love, but like what is love, people? What does 'I love you' mean?"</p><p>Renjun shrugged.</p><p>"Well for me, that 'I love you' is a promise that I won't ever leave you for someone else; that I would sacrifice for the sake of our relationship; that I would make you feel that you are special and precious; that I would make you feel valid."</p><p>Renjun blushed slightly.</p><p>"That's what love is to me," Yukhei finished before looking at Renjun.</p><p>Renjun bit his lip before feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"I guess I thought wrong about you. No offense," Renjun said.</p><p>Yukhei smiled. "None taken," he replied.</p><p>Then they stopped.</p><p>"This is your stop," Yukhei said and Renjun nodded.</p><p>"Uh... I'll get going no—" Renjun felt rain hit his hair. "It's raining."</p><p>"Yeah," Yukhei said, raising his hand up, feeling tiny droplets land on his hand.</p><p>"Come inside," Renjun said, pulling Yukhei inside the apartment building. Just on time, the rain started picking up.</p><p>Yukhei stared outside for a little bit and pouted.</p><p>"We should go to your apartment," Yukhei said. "It seems like I have to stay here for a little while."</p><p>Then Renjun's phone rang. "Wait," he said, pulling out his phone and answering the caller. "Yangyang?"</p><p>"Yes, this is Yangyang."</p><p>"Why are you calling?"</p><p>"Oh right, Jaemin and I are watching the news right now. The typhoon will be pretty heavy so the government advised everyone to stay at home. Class is canceled by the way."</p><p>"What signal?"</p><p>"5. Don't worry, I just bought groceries."</p><p>"When and why did you—"</p><p>"Jaemin's a great cook, okay? And I like her cooking, but we're stuck here at her apartment so the groceries are all yours."</p><p>"Wait, Yangyang, before you hang up, how many days can the—"</p><p>"It can last a week for three people. Don't you feel happy? I thought of you!"</p><p>"You always think of me."</p><p>"That's right, dude. You're my best friend. I love you in a bro kind of way."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"Jaemin says that you should fuck off and find someone else."</p><p>"Tell her to suck it up."</p><p>"She said go suck a dick."</p><p>"Gladly. Bye?"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Renjun hung up. Yukhei walked up to him.</p><p>"Who?" he asked and Renjun smiled.</p><p>"Yangyang, she said that she will be at Jaemin's," Renjun informed. Yukhei nodded. Then they both started walking towards the elevator.</p><p>"You know, I like Jaemin," Yukhei said. "She's a great friend. My sweet little Nana," he cooed. Renjun raised an eyebrow. He felt jealous...kinda. </p><p>"You're close to her?" he asked.</p><p>"I became her model last year for her photography class," Yukhei smiled. "We kinda had a little thing going on until she found out that she was a lesbian. I can recall that moment in detail. Oh my God, that was so funny. And she taught me how to cook!"</p><p>They stopped in front of the elevator and Renjun looked at it in vain. It was out of order.</p><p>"You cook?" he then asked, turning to Yukhei.</p><p>"Yeah, she taught me a lot of recipes. My favorite was when she taught me dubu jjigae," Yukhei chuckled. "My favorite food of all time."</p><p>Renjun laughed. "Let's take the stairs?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>-</p><p>Yukhei looked at Renjun who was curled up on the floor. Honestly, he found it adorable. The younger was being whiny and acting like a child.</p><p>"My legs are tired," he pouted, looking up at Yukhei. "The stairs are killing me!"</p><p>"Are you really tired or are you just being overdramatic?" Yukhei crouched down, facing Renjun. The younger looked at him before raising his middle finger.</p><p>"Shove this up your ass if you think I'm being overdramatic. I had to walk 16 flights of stairs and I still have to walk 2 more. Fuck you and your built ass with your stupid high endurance, Yukhei. I'm legitimately tired. I can't feel my legs. It's worse than being fucked senseless and not being able to walk after."</p><p>Yukhei cocked his head. "How do you know that?"</p><p>Renjun smiled and gave him him a finger heart before saying, "No."</p><p>"Alright, um," Yukhei then started getting nearer to Renjun.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing—"</p><p>Yukhei picked him up from the floor and started carrying him. Renjun immediately clung to him, fearing for his life. He was sure he heard a K-Drama OST start playing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>우연히 나 널 첨 봤을 때</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"What are you doing, Yukhei?" Renjun asked, clinging unto the older for dear life.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I fell in love 얼어버린 내 모습이</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"You said you were tired?" Yukhei answered and Renjun scrunched his nose as Yukhei started walking up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>들킬까 네 앞에만 서면 왜 이렇게 부끄러운지</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Did I consent to this?" Renjun asked. "No."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>언젠가부터 널 바라보면</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"But you like it, don't you?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>아무 생각조차 나질않아 바보처럼</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Renjun blushed and looked away. He coughed. "Maybe."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>알 것같아 내 맘이 왜 이런지</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll ask for consent next time," Lucas said, bowing his head slightly in apology.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Oh love 그런 맘인가봐</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"There'll be a next time?" Renjun chuckled and Yukhei thought for a second.</p><p>"If you want a next time," he then replied.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Falling for you 널 감싸 주고 싶어</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Renjun just slapped Yukhei's chest and hid his face while Yukhei walked up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Falling for you 늘 너만 담고 싶어</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The older found that cute and adorable. Renjun was cute and adorable. He found Renjun endearing.</p><p>He kind of liked Renjun.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>이런 내 맘 알고 웃는 거니</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Renjun was sweet and honest. Although, not very straightforward, he gets his point across. Renjun was very kind as well, and mature.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Oh fall in love</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He was talented as well. He was a great artist. He has many of the talents Yukhei wished he had.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>이젠 나만 안아줄래</b>
  </em>
</p><p>If Renjun was a girl—No.</p><p>If given the chance, he would date Renjun.</p><p>"Why are they playing Momoland?" Renjun suddenly asked, snapping Yukhei out of his thought process.</p><p>"What?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>"Momoland," Renjun said again. "You know? Bboom Bboom girls?"</p><p>Yukhei shook his head. Renjun sighed, and curled up again, choosing not to go further into the topic.</p><p>-</p><p>"Am I bi?" Yukhei asked himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He was at the couch. Renjun wanted him to sleep at Yangyang's bed, but the woman said that men are not allowed to taint her bed, except Renjun.</p><p>
  <em>"Men don't deserve to have rights on my bed, except for maybe Renjun. He's the only man that can have rights," Yangyang had said on the phone.</em>
</p><p>Renjun just pouted and let Yukhei take the couch.</p><p>"Maybe I am," Yukhei said, turning to face his right. "I'll have to search this up."</p><p>-</p><p>"Nana," Yukhei said, curling up on the bathroom, knees close to his chest.</p><p>"Yes, sushi?" Jaemin asked through the phone. Yukhei could hear the distinct sound of hair dryer being used. That must be Yangyang.</p><p>"When did you learn that you were a lesbian?" he asked. He heard a gasp occur on the other line.</p><p>
  <em>"I KNEW IT! YUKHEI IS A LESBIAN!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YANGYANG, SHUT UP!"</em>
</p><p>"Anyways, sushi, why are you asking?"</p><p>Yukhei bit his lip.</p><p>"I think i might be bi."</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>YUKHEI'S</em>
  <em> A BIKE?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YANGYANG, SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SIT ON YOUR FACE!"</em>
</p><p>"Really, sushi? What made you come into that conclusion?"</p><p>"I think I like Renjun in a not so friendly way."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <em>"YUKHEI LIKES MY BABY RENJUN?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THAT'S IT!"</em>
</p><p>Yukhei heard some shuffling and soon enough, all he could hear were some whimpers.</p><p>Then he heard Jaemin pick up the phone again.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I had to cover Yangyang's mouth with a handkerchief and handcuff her to the bed. Anyway, you like Renjun?"</p><p>"I think so? Like I would definitely date him if he wanted."</p><p>"I think you like him."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Yukhei, you're not foreign to feeling like this. You know when you like someone."</p><p>"But never a boy."</p><p>"Feelings are the same no matter the gender, Yukhei."</p><p>Yukhei sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Okay, thank you. Um...have fun with Yangyang, I guess."</p><p>"She won't be having fun."</p><p>
  <em>"YES, I WILL!"</em>
</p><p>The call ended.</p><p>-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Renjun asked when he walked out of his room. Yukhei bit his lip, ignoring the younger and trying to spread his legs. "Are you trying to split?"</p><p>Yukhei nodded and stretched some more, groaning and screaming in pain. Renjun chuckled and splitted beside the older.</p><p>"You can split?" Yukhei asked and Renjun nodded. "Teach me, senpai!" he said eagerly, making Renjun smile.</p><p>"It might take a month or two though," Renjun said, making Yukhei nod.</p><p>"It's okay, senpai!" Yukhei replied, determination in his eyes. Renjun looked at him weirdly before laughing and crossing his legs while looking at Yukhei.</p><p>"Okay," Renjun answered.</p><p>"And before anything, please note that I get hard easily so if you see a bulge. IGNORE IT!"</p><p>"Uh...TMI?" Renjun commented.</p><p>"IT'S TO AVOID AWKWARDNESS!"</p><p>Renjun looked at Yukhei's crotch area.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I just made it awkward, didn't I?" Yukhei asked and Renjun chuckled.</p><p>"Yes," he answered.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>-</p><p>"Yukhei, you're taking too long in the bathroom," Renjun complained.</p><p>"Come and join if you're that impatient!" Yukhei shouted and Renjun blushed.</p><p>"No thanks!" Renjun replied, biting his lip.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, Kunhang," Yukhei greeted through his laptop. Kunhang waved.</p><p>"Hey, Yukhei, it's been 2 days, how are you holding up?" he asked and Yukhei shrugged.</p><p>"Okay? I'm with Renjun right now—"</p><p>"YUKHEI, FUCK YOU! DON'T MASTURBATE IN THE BATHROOM AND AIM TOWARDS THE WALL. I DON'T WANT TO BE RECREATING SHAKIRA'S 'CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU' AND THEN FEEL YOUR UGLY AND STUPID CUM ON MY ASS, YOU FAT FUCK. IF YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT YOUR FUCKING MEAT, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE AND WITH A FUCKING TISSUE OR ELSE I'M GOING TO BE USING MY MEAT TENDERIZER ON YOUR TINY DICK AND MAKE BEATING YOUR MEAT LITERAL!" Renjun screamed before leaving.</p><p>"Ooh, sis snapped," Kunhang commented.</p><p>Yukhei sighed and stood up, leaving Kunhang.</p><p>"Aw, you're leaving me? Is it really hoes before bros, baby?" Kunhang gave him the eyes. Yukhei looked at him weirdly before leaving to go to Renjun. "Aight, I guess it's like that sometimes," Kunhang pouted. "Hey, Bella!" he then said as the said dog walked up to him.</p><p>-</p><p>"It's really raining hard, huh?" Renjun commented as he and Yukhei looked outside the window. Yukhei nodded and proceeded to hug Renjun tighter than before. They were cuddling because the light had gone out and it was cold. The candle was in front of them while they were watching the rain happen outside. Renjun tensed up beside him.</p><p>"Why do you feel so tense?" Yukhei asked and Renjun looked at him. Yukhei looked back and they realized how close they were. Renjun gulped and looked away.</p><p>"I..." Renjun pulled away from Yukhei and stood up, taking his phone and going to his room.</p><p>"Did I do something?" Yukhei asked when Renjun had his hands on the doorknob of his room. Renjun froze.</p><p>"N-No," Renjun replied, stuttering. "I just felt sleepy." He then entered his room, leaving Yukhei alone. The older frowned. He definitely did something.</p><p>-</p><p>Renjun bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from screaming his frustrations. Why did he start having feelings for Yukhei? It was already getting hard to be around him, and them being stuck in the same apartment for God knows how long is just the icing of the cake.</p><p>Yukhei was straight and although, they were soulmates, he knew that Yukhei wouldn't be attracted to him.</p><p>THAT GUY IS A BREEDER FOR FUCK'S SAKE.</p><p>HE WAS STRAIGHT.</p><p>HE WOULDN'T BE ATTRACTED TO BOYS LIKE RENJUN.</p><p>He would be attracted to girls like Xiannü.</p><p>Renjun pouted and rolled to his side. Being gay is hard, especially when you like someone who is straight and makes you feel things—✨emotions✨.</p><p>He wanted to go talk to Yangyang, but he didn't want to bother her. She and Jaemin are probably cuddling the cold away or doing some BDSM in the dark. He sighed and sat up, slapping his face. He felt the need to pee suddenly.</p><p>He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom, he can see a bit thanks to the moon. It was a full moon. </p><p>-</p><p>"OH MY FUCKING GOD, IT'S GETTING EVERYWHERE!" Yukhei screamed as Renjun screamed his highest, his urine getting everywhere because Yukhei HAD THE AUDACITY to scare him. "MY PANTS!"</p><p>Renjun finally stopped peeing and the lights came back. Yukhei looked at him in the eyes then down then at the eyes again. Renjun, upon realizing that the lights were back, immediately covered himself.</p><p>"Um..." Yukhei bit his lip.</p><p>It was awkward.</p><p>"Nice dick, bro..."</p><p>-</p><p>They both had to shower...together.</p><p>Renjun remembered how the water bill got so high. He was paranoid. Add the fact that he quitted stripping. That was his biggest source of income. He can't let the water bill get too high.</p><p>"Can you pass me the bodywash?" Yukhei asked and Renjun gave it to him. It was awkward. The whole ordeal was awkward. Renjun can't stand it. "Renjun..." the younger looked slightly behind him. </p><p>"Yeah...?"</p><p>"I'm done soaping..."</p><p>Renjun was done as well.</p><p>"You go first..." Renjun said and Yukhei nodded. The plan was to never look down ever.</p><p>Yet as they exchanged places, thousands and thousands of years of gayness has been passed down unto him that his eyes just looked down on instinct.</p><p>"Nice dick, bro..." Renjun says suddenly. His eyes widened. Why did he say that? He never planned to say anything.</p><p>Yukhei looked back at him. Renjun turned around and hid himself. He was embarrassed.</p><p>BUT WHAT THE FUCK, YUKHEI WAS SO BIG?!</p><p>"Uh...thanks? Yours is nice too..." Yukhei replied. Renjun wanted to crawl in a hole at that moment.</p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>-</p><p>"Yangyang, I wanna die," Renjun said through the phone.</p><p>"Why are you calling at this hour, Renjun?" Yangyang asked.</p><p>"You see, I was peeing, right?"</p><p>"Uh...okay? TMI?"</p><p>"No, it's because while I was peeing, Yukhei scared me and the pee..."</p><p>"Got everywhere?"</p><p>"Yeah...And we had to shower together because the water bill."</p><p>"Yeah, I know about the water bill."</p><p>"And I..." Renjun slapped his face. "I said, 'Nice dick, bro'."</p><p>He heard a loud laugh on the other line.</p><p>"Was that Jaemin?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, she was listening."</p><p>"I'm so embarrassed!" Renjun exclaimed.</p><p>Then Lucas got outside of Renjun's room, still in a towel, Renjun's extra towel. The younger looked at him.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yukhei had abs. That's surprising. Being asexual, Renjun never really found anyone hot so abs never really turned him on, but...Yukhei looks good with abs... not like he would be ugly without them, but it amplifies his already god-like beauty.</p><p>"Hey, Renjun...um...none of your underwear fit," Yukhei said, making Renjun widen his eyes. Immediately, he hung up on the call.</p><p>(He pressed the mute button instead of the end call button.)</p><p>Renjun wore boxers that were from the teenager section because none from the adult section fit him. Looking at Yukhei, it was obvious that he needed underwear from the adult section...or bigger. God, Renjun can't take off his mind Yukhei's large dick—IT WASN'T EVEN HARD YET. IT WAS FLACCID.</p><p>"Can I just use your shorts instead?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>Renjun doesn't like sharing his things, but to avoid any more awkward moments, he hesitantly nodded.</p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>-</p><p>Everything became so awkward. Yukhei groaned as he squatted on the ground in cringe. He didn't want to relive that moment ever again. That was so embarrassing.</p><p>"Fuck..." Yukhei shook his head and slapped his face, going towards Renjun's drawer. However, when he opened it, he was shocked.</p><p>WHY WAS EVERYTHING SO SMALL?</p><p>Now, he understands that Renjun is 13 centimeters shorter than him, but...</p><p>He doesn't think that any of the clothes will fit him.</p><p>But...there must be something in here.<br/>
There has to be.</p><p>He rummaged through Renjun's drawer in search of any short that for the love God, fits him and his dick. Just shorts that can be used as boxers is enough. He just wants to be out of this towel that he just borrowed from Renjun.</p><p>However, upon rummaging through the godforsaken drawer, his eyes caught something. It was a bag. It wasn't fully opened, but he saw something that caught his eye. It was pink. He knew that he should not rummage through it, but curiosity was his biggest weakness.</p><p>Not really, but he was really curious.</p><p>He opened the bag and saw a wig. It was a pink wig.</p><p>It was very familiar too.</p><p>He took it out and saw a tag.</p><p>
  <b>仙女</b>
</p><p>Xiannü</p><p>Why was Xiannü's wig in Renjun's closet? Were they friends? Were they siblings? What is her relationship with Renjun?</p><p>Unless...</p><p>Yukhei took the wig and got out of the room.</p><p>Renjun was sitting on the couch while still wearing his towel.</p><p>"Renjun?" Yukhei called out and the younger looked at him and froze. It made sense now why he got a ton of art materials, why he got a bunch of skimpy outfits.</p><p>Renjun was...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>내 목숨보다 소중한 그댈 보내지 못해</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Are you Xiannü?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>아파도 괜찮아 사랑하기 때문에</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Renjun struggled to make a sound. Yukhei walked nearer.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>잊으려 돌아서 봐도 가슴이 널 찾아가</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Yukhei, I—" Renjun was cut off when Yukhei threw the wig on the floor.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>울어도 괜찮아 그댈 사랑 하니까</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Renjun..." Yukhei felt tears appear on his eyes.</p><p>"Yukhei, I'm—"</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Yukhei asked</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>아파도 기다릴 내 마지막 사랑</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Renjun looked at him and gulped.</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>Renjun nodded. "Yes."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>그대라서</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Yukhei pulled him close and kissed him.</p><p>
  <strike>(CUE OUTRO)</strike>
</p><p>Renjun was surprised, but he soon kissed back, hugging Yukhei closely. They deepened the kiss.</p><p>Then they pulled back after.</p><p>Renjun looked at him like he just grew another head.</p><p>"I like you, Renjun," Yukhei said. "I have been for a few days now."</p><p>Renjun opened his mouth to speak. "I'm... Xiannü..."</p><p>"I kinda guessed," Yukhei said before seeing their position and letting go, rubbing his nape after.</p><p>Renjun chuckled lightly. It was a bit awkward after, but it was bearable.</p><p>"We're soulmates..." Yukhei said, pointing at Renjun then at himself. "You and I."</p><p>"Yeah...um..." Renjun bit his lip. "Aren't you straight?"</p><p>"I was...a few days ago, but I think I might be bi..." Yukhei told him. "I had a bit of help from Jaemin before I settled into this conclusion."</p><p>Renjun nodded before blushing. "I like you too, Yukhei."</p><p>"Um...can we kiss again?" Yukhei asked.</p><p>Renjun nodded. "...sure..."</p><p>They kissed again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>